User blog:AceNegatov/Horizons Reboot
Who here remembers that one thing that was cancelled? ... (cricket) ... ...yeah, that one! Well I decided I wanted to reboot this. It's RPG-style and you can make your own characters, which I've given a guideline to below. Oh, and as for skills and magic, don't worry, while in the adventure your character's skills may change and he/she may learn new magic. Race Some things all races have is: *Flight *One or two types of starting magic *Unique skills *Proficiency with weapons, and a few unique weapons to them. Ventus Venturians are considered to be one of the fastest races. A measure of a Venturian's power at high level is a breeze that accompanies him/her. They can turn this off and on, usually used to be intimidating in battle. Some Venturians are especially thin and wispy, as though they were made of air than flesh. Their unique weapons are rapiers (replaces longsword), two-bladed swords (replaces greatsword),throwing daggers (replaces crossbows). Venturians begin with Wind Magic that they mainly use to improve their speed further, propelling themselves into battle. Venturian wind sorcerers are not unheard of, although most stick to their basic magic in order to strengthen their other skills, keeping magic secondary. However, Blood Magic is very popular among bandits to compliment their fast fighting styles. They are on good terms with the Celestials, and enemies of Ignians, with whom they are fighting a war against. They have an extra 2 rank in Flight, Agility and Sleight of Hand, and take no penalty to skills. Sanguis Sanguines are one of the most mistrusted and feared races, due to their risky fighting style that put everyone around them that isn't a Sanguine at risk. Their skin has a slight red hue to it, and their eyes glow an eerie pink. Their unique weapons are repeating crossbows(replaces crossbows), spiked knuckles (replaces longbows) and katana (replaces longsword). Unarmed fighting is also very common, and Sanguines are trained to be deadly in it. Sanguines begin with Blood Magic, which most races look down on and consider it cheating in duels and such. Sanguines are also the only race that can enhance their weapons with Blood Magic. Most Sanguines are sorcerers for this reason. They tend to be spread out among many places, so their alliances and enemies differ, however there is tension between them and most Celestials , both being at war with each other in the past. They have an extra 2 ranks in Alchemy and Knowledge, and 3 extra ranks in Spellcraft, but lose a rank in Diplomacy and Bluff. Aqua Aquanauts live in the seas and rivers, dominating underwater combat. They can breathe underwater. Because of living underwater, Aquanauts have less training with their wings than the other races, reducing their flight speed and maneuverability. They also tend to be weaker in direct combat on the land when using weapons. Their unique weapons are the underwater crossbow, as well as the trident (replaces waraxe). Aquanauts being with Water Magic and Support Magic, which they use to counter spells and buffing underwater creatures summoned with Water Magic. They mostly keep to themselves, perfecting their magic, and thus have no official allies or enemies. Tthey have an extra 4 ranks in Swim, Underwater Combat, Handle Animal and Spellcraft, and take no penalty to skills. Celestia Celestials live in high, floating castles in the sky. They are arrogant and proud of their skills, which they are quick to prove are very powerful if challenged. However, they are loyal friends to their allies. A powerful Celestial's wings differ from other wings, as it looks angel-like. Their unique weapons are the bastard sword (replaces longsword), lance (replaces spear) and light/heavy throwing shield (replaces light/heavy shield). Celestials begin with Light Magic, which they use to heal and bless others. They can also use it offensively by blinding enemies. It is very common for a Celestial who favors magic to choose Fire Magic to train in. They are on good terms with Venturians, and most have issues against Sanguines. They have an extra 2 ranks in Ride Mount , and 1 extra rank in Weapon Expertise and Armor Expertise. Umbra Umbrans a somewhat new race. They are known to have a slightly darker skin tone compared to the other races, and are associated with shadows and illusions. Most Umbrans are treasure hunters and scavengers, as their abilities assist them in dungeons and such, but leave them slightly weaker in direct combat. They are also the only race with night vision. They can wield any weapon that they find, as their quick learning enables them to quickly adapt, however if it is a weapon they couldn't normally wield otherwise, they take a 1 penalty to Weapon Expertise with that weapon. Umbrans begin with Dark Magic, Illusion Magic and Luck Magic. Using this combination of magics, Umbrans can be considered one of the best-magic users, although their magic deals with luck-based effects and illusions. Dark Magic is mainly used as offensive. As a somewhat new race, Umbrans have no clear allies nor enemies. They have an extra 1 rank in Spellcraft, 1 rank in Perception, 1 rank in Stealth, 1 rank in Appraise, and 1 rank in Disable Device. Ignis Ignians are enthusiastic warriors, and they act as soldiers and blacksmiths. Glory and honor is held in high regards. They rely on powerful strikes that tear through their opponent with brute force. They are the tallest race, and usually more muscular. Their unique weapons are the hammer (replaces none), maulaxe (replaces waraxe), double axe (replaces none), and tower shield (replaces none). If using a weapon that they have used for more than 2 hours, they get an extra Weapon Expertise rank for that weapon only. Ignians being with Fire Magic. Although a Ignian sorcerer is extremely rare, Fire Magic is commonly used by all Ignians, even warriors. Whether used by blacksmiths to heat things, or used by warriors to give them an edge in battle. Ignians are at war against Venturians. They have an extra 3 ranks in Weapon Expertise and Armor Expertise, as well as 2 extra ranks in Smithing. Skills Skills help me define your character. You can choose up to 4 any skills, other than the ones gained from your race. (Note: Taking a skill multiple times increases how effective it is) *Stealth *Agility *Sleight of Hand *Bluff *Diplomacy *Flight *Perception *Perform *Strength *Intimidate *Ride Mount *Will *Weapon Expertise *Armor Expertise *Smithing *Heal *Underwater Combat *Swim *Handle Animal *Spellcraft *Alchemy *Appraise *Disable Device *Disguise *Knowledge Magic You have to choose magic depending on your race to start with. *Wind Magic **Basic Description: Control the air, and as you progress, weather, storms, gasses. You can make the wind razor sharp and manipulate it to strike at your foes. You can also make a powerful wind to hide yourself. At high levels, you can mess with opponent's breathing. *Music Magic **Basic Description: You can confuse and aggro opponents, and as you progress, buff your allies, put others to sleep, tame monsters, paralyze others. You can also use this to make a living. Needs an instrument of your choice to use. *Fire Magic **Basic Description: You can throw fireballs, and as you progress, bathe your weapons in fire, breathe fire, entangle your opponents in whips of fire, shield yourself with a flame wall, make a fire storm,etc. At high levels you can become immune to fire and can light yourself on fire to burn foes when they get close. *Blood Magic **Basic Description: Semi-passive magic. After you shed blood, your strength increases. As you progress, your speed also increases. The more enemies you kill, the more your strength and speed increases. At high levels, your size grows and you can deal massive damage. *Water Magic **Basic Description: *Support Magic **Basic Description: *Light Magic **Basic Description: *Dark Magic **Basic Description: *Illusion Magic **Basic Description: *Luck Magic **Basic Description: Equipment Here is a list of non-unique weapons you can look at for reference. Light *Light Shield *Dagger *Unarmed *Throwing Axe One-Handed *Longsword *Shortspear *Waraxe *Heavy Shield Two-Handed *Greatsword *Spear *Flail *Glaive Ranged *Crossbow *Longbow *Shortbow Armor *Light *Medium *Heavy *None *Cultural Light *Cultural Medium *Cultural Heavy Unique Weapons Here is a list of unique weapons. To gain proficiency in these, you have to spend a point in Weapon Expertise and select one, or be the race that is compatible. Light *Throwing Daggers: These daggers are specifically designed and weighted to be thrown effectively at targets. *Rapier: This is a slender, sharp and light sword, ideally used for thrusting attacks. *Spiked Knuckles:Brass knuckles take the form of four linked metal rings in a shallow convex formation with a bumper attached to the concave face. The rings are slipped over a combatant's fingers with the bumper pressed into the palm of the hand. *Light Throwing Shield: The way this shield is designed allows you to throw it at opponents. To be able to wield this, you must have a rank in both Weapon Expertise and Armor Expertise. One-Handed *Katana: Katanas employ multiple types of steel combined in a distinctive forging process. The result are swords noted for their wickedly sharp yet slender, gently curved blades. *Trident: A trident is a three-pronged spear. It is used for spear fishing and historically as a polearm weapon. It can also be used underwater. *Bastard Sword: A larger sword that deals cleaves through opponents. Because of it's weight, you cannot wield another weapon or shield in your other hand. If you have more than 8 Weapon Expertise ranks, you can wield this weapon in one-hand with a shield or another weapon in the other hand. *Heavy Throwing Shield: The way this shield is designed allows you to throw it at opponents. To be able to wield this, you must have a rank in both Weapon Expertise and Armor Expertise. *Tower Shield: This shield is very tall, it covers most of your body, providing excellent protection. You cannot make a shield bash with this shield or use it as a weapon. If you have more than 10 Weapon Expertise ranks, you can shield bash with this shield for a lot of damage. *Hammer: This hammer can be used as both a weapon and to forge metal. It delivers powerful impacts to enemies. *Maulaxe: This is a cleverly designed axe. It initially appears like a heavy-headed axe, but a skilled wielder can strike equally well with its chopping edge as with the forged sledge that backs the blade. Two-Handed *Two-Bladed Sword: Twin blades extend from either side of a central, short haft, allowing the wielder to attack with graceful but deadly flourishes. *Lance: The lance is a pole weapon or spear designed to be used by a mounted warrior. It was unsuited for throwing or for repeated thrusting. *Double Axe: A cruel weapon with blades placed at opposite ends of a long haft. It is savage when delivering strikes. Ranged *Repeating Crossbow: A crossbow where the separate actions of stringing the bow, placing the bolt and shooting it can be accomplished with a simple one-handed movement while keeping the crossbow stationary. *Underwater Crossbow: An underwater crossbow functions like its normal counterpart above water, and can be used underwater. Description Here's a few examples of NPC characters I made. *Race: Ignian *Skills: Weapon Expertise x3, Armor Expertise x3, Smithing x4, Strength x1, Appraise x1 *Magic: Fire Magic *Weapon: Hammer *Armor: Medium Armor + Heavy Shield *Name: Blaze *Race: Umbran *Skills: Spellcraft x2, Perception x2, Stealth x3, Appraise x1, Disable Device x1 *Magic: Dark Magic, Illusion Magic, Luck Magic *Weapon: Longbow or Improvised *Armor: Light Armor *Name: Eclipse Category:Blog posts